Tú decides: Astana
|conductor = |director = |host = |venue = |winner = |windance = |vote = |entries = 28 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = — |nex = Tú decides: Córdoba }} Tú decides was the first edition of the Spanish municipality competition, which selected Spain's city for the Country Contest 12. The competition was organised by (RTVE) and took place over a six-week period between 2018. Semi-finals Tú decides will commence with four semi-finals, which will determine the eight cities that will advance directly to the final and the eight cities that will qualify to the Second Chance round. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final took place on 2018 at the in . A total of TBA votes were cast throughout the show. Semi-final 2 The second semi-final took place on 2018 at in . A total of TBA votes were cast throughout the show. Semi-final 3 The third semi-final took place on 2018 at in . A total of TBA votes were cast throughout the show. Semi-final 4 The fourth semi-final took place on 25 February 2017 at in . A total of TBA votes were cast throughout the show. Second Chance round Second Chance round took place on 2018 at in . The duels were revealed following the fourth semi-final on 2018. A total of TBA votes were cast throughout the show. Allocation The municipalities were allocated to pots with their respective semi-final second chance competitors. This is to prevent them from facing off the same municipality they already participated with in their semi-final. Final The Final took place on 2018 at in . A total of TBA votes were cast. The host city of the Country Contest 11, , served as an interval act. Additionally, Spain's neighboring country and jury member, Portugal had as an interval act. * Córdoba was awarded €3000 and the right to represent Spain in the Country Contest 12. * Sitges and Almería were both awarded €1000 and the privilege to host a semi-final next edition. Broadcast and ratings All six shows in the competition were televised live on and as well as streamed online via the broadcaster's streaming service TVE Live. The shows were also broadcast via radio on . Country Contest 12 The Country Contest 12 will take place at the in , and will consist of two semi-finals and a final in 2018. According to Country Contest rules, all nations with the exceptions of the top 6 of the previous edition are required to qualify from one of two semi-finals in order to compete for the final; the top ten countries from each semi-final progress to the final. Spain will be required to qualify from the TBA semi-final in order to take part in the final, Spain will perform in the TBA half of the TBA semifinal. Incidents Santa Cruz de Tenerife televoting failure In the final, Santa Cruz de Tenerife performed 2nd, which many claimed was a "big disadvantage." The jury voting saw the city achieve 118 points, just 14 points below the jury winner Córdoba. As this was happening, the city "prepared for its victory" as its delegation suspected a mass amount of televoting points. However, the city received just 43 points from the public (placing 7th with the public), pushing it to 4th place. This includes Almería, which had been under 161,000 votes behind the city in its semi-final. Additionally, cities such as Burgos and Sitges also passed it in the televoting despite not qualifying directly, although fans argued that this is due to the difference in quality of the semi-finals. The winner of its semifinal, Santander, also placed second to last with the televoting, juries and overall.